The last battle
by Jenifaelfe
Summary: Two armies, the last battle between GOOD and EVIL. What will happen, who will triumph, who will perish...
1. Chapter 1 sad events

**_Disclamer: _**I do not own the characters, it's all J.R.R.Tolkien, all you don't recognize is mine. oops sorry I meant it's all J.K. Rowling.(got a bit mixed up)

Hogwarts grounds were invaded by hundreds of people, jets of coloured light were firing everywhere. Two armies were fighting each other , one trying to invade Hogwarts, the other protecting it. The invaders were of all kinds : giants, dementors, death-eaters. The protectors were humans dressed in black with a phoenix printed on their clothes, the Order of the phoenix.

Harry had been chosen to lead the Order in war, and there he was, at the head of an army counting 178 persons, though Mrs. Weasley had violently opposed herself to that decision.

«Reform a line ! Quickly !» Harry yelled to his soldiers, seeing the other clan was going to shoot a big attack.

They ran back to him and stood immobile, waiting for his command. Harry was in the middle of the line, Ginny was to his left, Hermione to his right and he could see they were nervous. He slipped his hand into Ginny's and she gave him a pale smile.

Hermione had come up with the same charm she had in fifth year when they had formed the DA, but instead of being coins, it was bracelets they all had on their left wrists. Harry had been really thankful because if they hadn't had them, he would have been forced to shout the charms they were about to send out loud and it wouldn't have been very handy.

Harry reported his attention to his bracelet and wrote IE on a special space with his wand. The others instantly received the indications and prepared to shoot.

« Wands at the ready ! » Harry shouted.

« Prepare to fire , FIRE ! »

« IMPEDIMENTA ! EXPELIARMUS ! » The hole army shouted.

An intense yellow light hit the other army followed by an intense red light. Those of the death-eaters that weren't protected by a shield were slowed down and then disarmed and sent flying backwards. The ones still standing conjured the death spell. Percy Weasley, professor Flitwick and a few others fell. Mrs. Weasley let out a loud scream when she saw her son die, it was the second time since Charlie had fallen earlier.

« FIRE AT WILL! » Harry shouted before falling back inside the castle with the Weasley family and Hermione. Ginny wouldn't let go of him, crying madly. Molly was on the ground beside two corpse of her sons, crying. Hermione was hugging Ron, shaken by all the events.

« They took another one ! They took another one. » Mr. Weasley whispered in discouragement, rubbing his wife's back.

« The Weasley family won't fall dad ! » Fred said.

« We are still standing and we're going to fight back ! » George continued.

« Yes ! Lets have our revenge ! » Ron added.

Lighted by a new energy, they went back outside where the battle was diminishing, but the other army hadn't said their last word...

_Well, that was the first chapter. If you show intrest in it, I will maybe publish the second chapter. We'll have to see... _

_Jeni_


	2. Chapter 2 ennemies everywhere

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters... it's all J.K.Rowling...all you don't recognize is mine.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews... I feel a bit embarassed that tigerlilystar had to get into this but anyways thanks and here's the next chapter.

Soon the dementors started mooving forward and, though some had been killed, a good dozen was left.

« Those able to form a patronus assemble beside me » Harry yelled.

He found himself surrounded by McGonagall, Tonks, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Arthur. The dementors were moving closer and closer, they could feel the coldness penetrating them.

**Flashback **

Harry was on the highest tower of Hogwarts, petrified. Dumbledore was at the other end, disarmed, facing him, Malefoy between them with a buch of death eaters. Snape arrived.

« Severus… please »

« _Avada Kedavra_ »

Dumbledore was ejected trough the air, he fell from the tower, down on the ground.

**End Flashback**

« HARRY ! » Ginny screamed.

He came back to the present to find a dementor nearly on him.

« EXPECTO PATRONUM » Harry yelled, thinking of his first kiss with Ginny. He felt warmth back in his body again as the sparkling stag appeared in front of him, chasing back the dementor. The others formed their patronus too and soon, a sparkling otter, wolf, werewolf, cat, tiger, rat and mouse were sent to join the stag, defeating dementors.

Meanwhile, the other members of the order were facing new adversaries, giants, and though they were only 5 of them, the order had a hard time bringing them down. They finally ended up grouping in teams of ten persons and shouting an '_Avada Kedavra' _all at the same time to kill the giants one by one. Though that tactic was good, Andrew Carlisle, Fanny Willis and Daniel Motley, young members of the Order, died, as giants stepped on them.

When they finished with the dementors, the Weasleys grouped up together.

« Now we must take our revenge » Ron said.

« No wait a bit more, he has not come yet.» George answered.

« George you can't face him ! » Molly exclaimed, a worried look on her face.

« Mom look what happened to our family because of him, your brothers, Charlie, Percy, Ginny in first year, Harry… » Fred claimed.

Molly thought a moment and then got up and turned around.

« Avada Kedavra » she shouted facing a death eater ( who died). Then she turned back to her family and nodded.

The Weasleys would make Voldemort pay for his deeds. They went back in battle, fighting more fiercely now.

Hogwarts was at an appalling state, some windows were crashed, the grounds were covered with dead bodies, people were fighting everywhere, curses flying around. But, in the darkness of it all, one thing you could see perfectly, was the white tomb, always standing, unbreakable, never to loose her brightness. And somehow, those who looked upon it, felt that as long as it was standing, they would be victorious. And it seemed so, until suddently… he appeared.

_Well, that was chapter 2. I guess you have all guessed who was the "HE". Those who haven't well... no comments. Anyways, show interest and then I post chapter 3, that's the deal. You can also read my other stories._

_That's all I had to say..._

_-Jeni_


	3. Chapter 3 last decisions

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter, it's all J.K.Rowling. All you don't recognize is mine.

**_Author's note:_** Hi ! Sorry for the delay. Anyways, here's chapter 3 and I have to tell you, you may not understand things in this chapter or some things might seem strange so look out for my new story: **The mission**, that will talk about the horcrux search and will explain things that you did not understand. That's all I had to say ! Thanks for your encouragements ! Jenifaelfe

* * *

Harry was the first to see him, tall, slim, red eyed. He knew this was the hour. All the horcruxes had been destroyed. 

**Flashback**

- Harry was putting a basilisk fang through a black notebook

-Dumblodore's hand was black as if it was dead.

-Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were finding R.A.B. dead, a destroyed locket in his hand.

-Hermione was destroying a cup bearing Hufflepuff's colours.

-Ron was burning Rowenda Ravenclaw's wand.

-Nagini was being squished, clawed and bitten to death by Crookshanks.

**End Flashback**

He was brought back to reality by the screams of many people, his army had just seen the snake-like face.

« Do not abandon the attack, defend yourself ! » Harry yelled to them, seeing their enemies were taking advantage of their distraction to kill more members of the order.

* * *

When Voldemort had appeared, the Weasleys and Hermione had gathered up together.

« I'm ready » Ginny said.

« Me too » Ron added

« Let's get him » Bill growled

« Ready when you are » The twins said

« Let's g…» Arthur was cut by Hermione saying :

« You can't face him » she opposed, a worried look on her face, for the Weasleys were like a second family to her.

« Why ? Why couldn't we ? » Ron asked, impatiently.

« You'll get killed. I don't want you to get killed Ron. »

« I don't want to die either but I have to do this Hermione, try to understand. »

Hermione thought for a moment and then said : « If you're going. _Hermione took a deep breath._ Then I'm going too. » She looked worried but ready to fight.

Ron was about to protest but Molly cut him short. She observed her family, then said:

« Fine. Let's go then »

They left in Voldemort's direction but Hermione stayed a little behind and caught Ginny's arm.

« You better tell Harry » She said, and then followed the Weasleys, leaving Ginny alone.

* * *

Behind Voldemort appeared Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew. _« You ! » _Thought Harry, Remus and Tonks for they were the ones who had most suffered losses caused by those two figures.

Just as Harry was about to dash towards Bellatrix to have his revenge, Ginny arrived in front of him and jumped in his arms.

« What's rong ? » he asked, worried another Weasley had died.

« Nothing. I love you Harry » she answered.

« Ginny…» he insisted

« ok ok. . We're going to fight him, the whole family together » she whispered.

« What ! You can't do that ! You'll get killed. I don't want you to get killed ! »

« That's exactly what Hermione told Ron » Ginny tried to laugh. « Anyways, you can't keep me from going, I'm old enough to decide for myself and my decision is final. »

« Ginny, please »

« No Harry, come with us if you want to protect me so much but don't hold me

back »

Harry hesitated, for Ginny was the love of his life but he realised that he could probably manage to protect her if he was with her, so he said : « Fine. You win. »

They ran of to catch up with Ginny's family.

Voldemort was observing the battle, searching for Harry, when a jinx bouced on his magical shield. He turned around and found himself facing the seven redheads, Hermione and, to his great pleasure, Harry. He raised his wand…

_SUSPENSE ! ( or maybe not) was it good ? I'm not really sure. Anyways,review and I post chapter 4..._

_Jenifaelfe_

_P.S. Sorry if the story wasn't always coherent..._


	4. Chapter 4 The real battle

_**Disclamer:** I do not own the caracters, All you don't recognize is mine._

_Hi ! Yes I know it has been like 3 months since I published the last chapter but I just could't get around to write it so I'm sorry. But here it is ! Enjoy !_

_Previous chapter_

_Voldemort was observing the battle, searching for Harry, when a jinx bouced on his magical shield. He turned around and found himself facing the seven redheads, Hermione and, to his great pleasure, Harry. He raised his wand…_

_

* * *

_

There was a moment of hesitation, they didn't moove, they didn't talk, the time seemed to stop. Until: "Avada Kedavra ! "

The green light fired from Voldemort's wand. Arthur Weasley duck to evitate it and the spell hit the death eater behind him.

" Crucio" ! Cried Mrs.Weasley pointing her wand at the dark lord, shielding her husband while he was getting up. The spell hit Voldemort before he could shield himself and he fell to the ground. None of the Weasleys moved. Seeing Voldemort rolling over on the ground, in such a pain was not a very nice sight. Bellatrix Lestrange advanced and uttered: " Finite Incantatum". Voldemort stoped wriggling and slowly got up. Those two fist spells had started the real battle, the hardest one, the last one.

Without any announcement, the spells started flying between the two groups.

- Fight for your lives ! Harry shouted

- Kill them all ! responded Voldemort's voice.

The battlelers didn't even look to see where they shooted anymore, the jets of light were everywhere and none was protected from them.

Minutes later, Bill was hit by a death spell sent a stray. He fell at the feet of Fleur who let out a scream (**Authors note: like the one she let's out in the fourth film when she realizes that Cedric Diggory is dead...lol)** she threw herself by his side and raged but was hit her too by a death spell, since she wasn't watching herself, and died beside Bill.

Harry was trying to make his way through the battle to find Bellatrix Lestrange. He had a revenge to take. But as he ran, not looking where he put his feet, he tripped on a body and fell on the head, witch knocked him out.

Arthur and Molly were fighting side by side a pair of death eaters when Arthur got hit in the back by a spell. He fell to the ground as if he was dead. Lupin and Tonks that were not far saw Molly scramble to the ground beside Arthur and sprinted to fight the death eaters that were about to take advantage of the situation.

Ginny was alone, fighting and crying, she had lost Harry during the first minutes of the battle. She turned around again, searching, and saw him trip and fall. She started in that way when: " Prentendo". She passed out and a women grabbed her.

Harry woke up. He didn't know how much time it had been since he had been knocked out. He had a great headhache and his scar burned so badly. He looked around him. Most of the people were dead or knocked out. Two corpses lay beside him, Bill and Fleur. Tears filled his eyes, the Weasleys were his family, Bill was like a brother to him. He got up and walked a bit, Arthur was laying furthur, completely out but still alive. Molly sat beside him, gavely injured. He continued his walk trough the battle field. Ron and Hermione were stupefied but Harry didn't want to wake them, he didn't want to put them in danger if the battle wasn't finished. As he wandered, he found other members of the order and was relieved that they had not died.

_But where is Ginny ?_ he thought.

At that moment, Voledmort apparated in front of him. Behind him were Pettigrew and Bellatrix, holding a limp Ginny.

_Dun-Dun-Dun..._

_That was chapter 4 ! Sorry it took so long ! Did you like it ? Don't forget to review on your way out !_

_Jenifaelfe_


	5. Chapter 5 Voldemort's strategy

Disclamer : I don't own the characters , they are all J.K.Rowling's ...

Author's note : Hello hello. I finally present to you chapter 5 ! Sorry it took so long ! About 2 chapters to go !

_Previous chapter : _

_But where is Ginny ?_ he thought.

At that moment, Voledmort apparated in front of him. Behind him were Pettigrew and Bellatrix, holding a limp Ginny.

* * *

Harry's reaction came quickly, too quickly for Voldemort it seemed cause as soon as he saw him he raised his wand and screamed " Expelliarmus ! ". To his great surprise, his enemy's wand flew right into his hands. He stared at it for a split second but seeing Voldemort approaching, he swiftly broke it in two. A loud scream immediately came from the broken wand and figures started to appear.

**Falshback**

Harry and Voldemort's wands were tied together by a thread of golden light. Cedric came out of Voldemort's wand followed by Frank Bryce and Bertha Jorkins. Harry knew who would be next : his parents.

**End Flashback**

Harry wondered why this was happening. But at the same time, he felt eager to see his parents. If he survived this battle, it would maybe be the last chance he had to see them until his death. This time, it took longer to Harry's parents to appear because Voldemort had killed lots of people since that night in the cementary­.

Nobody had moved during that time, even Voldemort was speechless. They were all staring at Harry.

Finally, Lily and James appeared at Harry's side.

"Mom ... Dad " Harry said in a worried tone

"Don't worry son, it will be ok " his dad told him

"Do what you think is best dear, we have faith in you. Remember what Dumbledore said about your special power. It's very important Harry, very important. " his mother whispered to his ear.

It took a few minutes to Harry to realize that Voldemort was at his mercy. He was disarmed and no longer immortal. Taking his decision, Harry let the broken wand fall to the ground and advanced towards Voldemort.

Bellatrix, sensing an attack moved a few steps from Voldemort and conjured ropes that tied around Ginny, who woke up with a shriek and started strugglign. Bellatrix tried to make her stand in front of her but Ginny strugle to much and she abandoned. Instead, she pulled out her wand and said " Crucio ! ". Ginny screamed in pain as she wriggled on the ground. Bellatrix made it scease and tried to make her stand again. This time, Ginny didn't strugle, she just stood up and looked at Harry with a look that meant " I'm ok ". Pettigrew then came and placed himself to face Bellatrix and Ginny, his wand at the ready.

It didn't take long for Harry to realize what they were trying to do. If he shot but one hex at Voldemort, Pettigrew would kill Ginny instantly. Voldemort was observing him.

" You understand don't you Potter ? " he laughed " Should you attack me, the love of your life would be gone. I must say, she makes me think of your mother. The same fierce temper. How old is she ? Sixteen roght ? Oh what a young age to die. And you Harry would loose ANOTHER precious person to you. Oh how sad, and all because of me Harry ! Your whole life I have haunted you, I have destroyed what you loved. And now, I am at your mercy, but will you do it ? Will you sacrifice her to kill me ? Ah ! Love is such a treacherous feeling... "

Harry didn't know what to do. If he killed Voldemort and survived, he would live without Ginny. He had promised to himself long ago that he would not live to see the day Ginny died and not him. Then what was he to do ?

Seeing him hesitate, Ginny said in a desperate tone : " Harry kill him, do it, I'm not worth the whole wizarding world. Do it Harry please do it. " But that only caused her to be once again attacked by a Cruciatus curse.

Harry couldn't. No he could not cause Ginny 's death, never. For him, Ginny was worth the whole wizarding world.

Then suddently, he thought of a plan. But would he try it ? It could fail and Ginny would die. Should he risk it ? He would have to be quick. But should he do it ???

In a last attempt to make Harry do his task Ginny exclamed : " Harry I love you and we'll see each other later, just do it and be done with it ! " Bellatrix put the cruciatus curse on her again.

Harry finally decided himself. He would try it. And if he failed and Ginny was killed, he would kill himself after.

He walked closer to Voldemort raising his wand and sent a unspeakeble spell.

* * *

_Who did Harry send the spell to ? What was that spell ?_

_Review and I will post chapter 6. I promise it won't be as long as the other chapters..._

_Jenifaelfe_


	6. Chapter 6 Complications

Disclaimer : Blah blah J.K. Rowling owns Harry OF COURSE !!!!!!

Author's note : Hey I'm back ! I know some of you will be happy. Now you can all thank Deathly Phoenix for forcing me to update by sendind millions of messages asking to update. So here with that spell !

_Previous chapter :_

_Harry finally decided himself. He would try it. And if he failed and Ginny was killed, he would kill himself after._

_He walked closer to Voldemort raising his wand and sent a unspeakable spell._

_

* * *

_

Harry's wand was pointed at Voldemort. A jet of red light fired from it.

Peter Pettigrew, seeing that, pointed his wand at the struggling Ginny held by Bellatrix and uttered " Avada Kedavra ! ". A jet of green light fired from his wand.

At the last second, Harry swiftly turned his wand towards Ginny. She was hit by the red spell and went flying across that air. She hit the ground ten meters away, unconcious.

Pettigrew, however, wasn't quick enough, neither was Bellatrix. Before he new what was happening, Ginny was out of the way and the curse hit the death eater behind. She dropped dead on the ground, never again would she make people suffer.

" YOU IDIOT ! " Voldemort yelled out at Pettigrew. However, his reaction was immediate. He sprinted towards Bellatrix's dead body, threw himself on the ground to dodge Harry's curses, grabbed her wand , rolled over and was back up seconds later. He sent a stupefing spell to Harry who wasn't quick enough to escape it and felt his mucles freeze.

"Ah Potter ! It was foolish to think that you could kill me ! You will never kill me Potter, I will destroy you first " Voldemort said, advancing towards the immobile Harry.

"Crucio !" The dark lord exclaimed.

The stupefing curse was immediatly broken and Harry fell to the ground while thousands of knives pierced his body. Voldemort laughed cruelly. His high-pitched laughter made them shiver.

At last, Voldemort liften the spell and Harry stood up with difficulty. He had a wild look in the eye. He had scratches all over his body with blood running from them and his clothes were torn and dirty.

"Yes Harry Potter, we come to it at last" Voldemort said "Your life has been longer than I had planed it to be but it doesn't matter for I will kill you now "

" It's YOUR life that has been too long " Harry hissed

Voldemort let out a scream of rage and raised his wand. Harry did the same thing and, soon, the curses were flying between the two opponents.

For a moment, they seemed to be equal but Voldemort hadn't said his last word. He managed to take Harry's wand at last and laughed again. He put a spell on ahrry to keep him from mooving, even from talking.

"Potter, I'm afraid your life is comming to an end. But forst, I will take care of this little friend of yours. What a pleasure to torture her as you watch, helpless, incapable of saving her.

Voldemort walked over to Ginny and conjured ropes that immobilised her. Then, he reanimated her. Ginny opened her eyes to see Voldemort's face close to hers. Harry was struggling to be liberated from the curse and Pettigrew was sitting in a corner, trying to hide himself. The young girl wanted to scream but, in the horror of the situation, the words got stuck in her throat.

" Hello, blood traitor. I have decided to take care of you before I kill your beloved " Voldemort sneered. " Indeed, Lord Voldemort will have won once and for all"

"NEVER " Ginny yelled

"Um...fierce temper, just like his mother you know. Too bad it didn't save her from me, just as it won't save you either "

"Don't you DARE talk about Lily ! "

"Oh right, Lily ! That was her name ! And I think you are called Ginny ? Oh what a wonderful rhyme ! Lily and Ginny, didn't survive to Voldi ! " he started to sing.

Ginny started struggling again and Voldemort put the cruciatus curse on her. She screamed in pain and tears came running down her cheeks. Voldemort lifted the spell for a few seconds only to put it back again. He repeated this again and again until, at last, he decided to finish it with.

Harry was still trying to break the spell that kept him prisonner. He was getting more and more nervous as he saw Voldemort torturing Ginny. Suddently, Peter Pettigrew apparated in front of him and utered a few words. Harry immediatly felt that he could move again. He stared down at the traitor who was handing him his wand.

"Why did you do this ? " Harry asked

" I owe you my life. I was in your debt " Peter said before disapearing.

**Flashback**

"The time may come whn you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew'S life " Dumbledore said

**End Flashback**

Indeed, Harry was very glad he had saved Pettigrew's life. Dumbledore had been right.

" I will now take your life, filthy blood traitor. Ah ! What a sad event for Potter boy ! And this time, he will not be there to save you " Voldemort said to Ginny.

Ginny didn't react, at that point, she was just wishing to die. Voldemort slowly raised his wand.

"Avada..."

Harry started to run towards them.

"Kedavra ! "

Harry threw himself in front of Ginny and the green light hit him.

* * *

_Okay happy now ? Now you really have to review, I tell you._

_Jenifaelfe_

* * *

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 We can't loose now !

**_Author's note: _**Hi ! It's me again ! Hi Chantelle, Zoe, Cowabunga ! I'm publishing this for you cause you're the ones who encourage me the most. Thanks ! And I hope you enjoy !

Disclaimer : If I owned the story, I would know all the secrets of Harry Potter and, therefore, I wouldn't BE writting this. So I think you can conclude that I don't own the characters and all...just the plot.

Previous chapter :

_Ginny didn't react, at that point, she was just wishing to die. Voldemort slowly raised his wand._

_"Avada..."_

_Harry started to run towards them._

_"Kedavra ! "_

_Harry threw himself in front of Ginny and the green light hit him._

* * *

Slowly, a white globe formed around them and they heard soft music that Harry recognized as a phoenix chant. Somehow, a feeling of peace spread in his tired body. The white globe protected them from anything...they felt safe.

Harry untied Ginny and they stood up next to each other in schock. They could see Voldemort raging in front of them but all the spells he tried bouced on the suface of the globe.

"Harry, what's this ? What's happening ? " Ginny asked in a worried tone.

"I can't believe this ! " Harry said in awe. "Ginny, this is the power of love. Pure, strong, true love. It's a very ancient spell, very rare. You can't conjure it with a wand or...or an incantation...it only happens when two people love each other more than anything, more than life. When one of them sacrifices himself for the other..." Harry said with passion, remembering the words he had heard from Dumbledore in a dream.

Ginny had listened in silence while Harry spoke, only gasping when he had talked about "sacrifiyng himself for her ". "It's time ?" she asked.

"It is time " Harry nodded. Then, slowly he raised his wand in front of him, the tip of it touching the globe. A bright white light came out violently from the globe. It was so bright that Harry and Ginny had to cover their eyes. When the light hit Voldemort, he screamed in pain. The light was weakening him.

However, Voldemort wouldn't give up so easily. He raised his wand and sent a killing curse on the globe. The green light collided with the white one and he stood up straighter. The curse made him stronger and kept the white light from touching him.

Even though the green light couldn't touch them, Harry and Ginny suddently realised that it was coming closer and closer.

As it approached, Harry's wand started to shake wildly, like it had in fourth year at the end of the tournament, when he had faced Voldemort.

"Ginny, help me ! " Harry yelled in panic. " My arm is going to rip off if this doesn't stop ! "

Ginny looked around panicking, wondering what to do. She didn't have her wand anymore and she was powerless without it.

"Ginny, QUICK ! " Harry yelled as the green light was almost on them.

" But I can't do anything ! What can I do !" Ginny screamed, almost in tears.

A few seconds later, the green light reached them and it formed a bigger globe around the white one. Harry was weakening. The white globe was keeping him alive but it's power was failing, as he was.

Harry was panting in pain. His whole body hurt. He felt as if he was half dead, which was kind of true...

Ginny was seeing Harry's foces fail. Voldemort's cruel laugh filled her mind non-stop. The giant green globe was closing on them and any minute, they would be dead.

Ginny put her arm around Harry's waist to keep him from falling. His whole body was shaking and he was sweaty. She wasn't even sure if he was still aware of what was happening.

"Harry ! HARRY ! Talk to me ! HARRY ! What do I do ? Harry !" Ginny panicked.

Harry fell to the ground, his eyes closed. His wand was still connected with the globe but no more bright light came out from it.

Suddently, there was a crack in the globe just on top of Ginny's head. She moved aside just quickly enough with a screamed. A jet of green light had almost killed her.

"Harry, talk to me. Harry, we can't loose now ! Please ! " she cried "Harry, I love you ! "

Harry's eyes slowly opened. He looked at Ginny's pale face.

" Ginny...power...love...save...together " he said painfully

Ginny suddently understood. They would kill Voldemort together, or they wouldn't. They had to be together. It was the power of love that would kill Voldemort. Their love. Their power. It was now all clear in her head.

She raised her hand and put it on Harry's wand so that they were both holding it. Like a boost of life, Harry opened his eyes.

* * *

Next chapter they win or loose. Be there ! And review on the way out !

Jenifalfe


End file.
